Force-sensing capacitors have been contemplated or applied for many years in touch displays, keyboards, touch pads, and other electronic devices. The recent renaissance of the touch user interface (paradigm shift from resistive to projected capacitive) has catalyzed a renewed interest at electronic device makers to consider force-sensing. The main challenges associated with the integration of force-sensing with the display of an electronic device, for example, include linearity of response, speed of response and speed of recovery, preservation of device mechanical robustness, preservation of device hermiticity where desired, thinness of construction, sensitivity, determination of position or positions of force application, and noise rejection. The capacitors of the present disclosure have advantages, for example, in the areas of response speed and recovery speed, thinness, and determination of touch position.